Real Love In This Buissness
by OnePrettyVampinGleek
Summary: Hollywood Princess Rachel Berry has just gone through a very humiliating and public divorce can Hollywood Bad Boy Noah 'Puck' Puckerman help her get through this difficult time?
1. Finn's Birthday

Disclaimer

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

* * *

People are mainly mid 20's

Will be mainly in New York

Rachel is the daughter of a famous couple who got divorced when she was 5, Shelby and Tyrone,Shelby remarried Will and Tyrone remarried Terri

She has a twin brother Matt, sister Marley, half teenage sisters Kylie and Demi and stepbrothers Finn (yes he will be in this story) and Kurt from her moms marriage to Will

Puck dad died when he was young he was raised by his mom who never remarried and he has a little sister called Beth and Jake is his brother

Rachel is Elena Gilbert in The Vampire Diaries along with Santana (Bonnie Bennett), Quinn (Caroline Forbes), Brittany (Vicky Donavan(she won't die)), Sam (Stefan), Ryder (Damon)

Puck is Mike Ross in Suits with Finn as Harvey Spectar

Relationships

Puck - Rachel

Santana - Dani

Brittany - Artie

Finn - Quinn

Jake - Marley

Sam - Mercedes

Ryder - Kitty

Kurt - Blaine

* * *

Rachel had met Puck at a party Quinn was throwing for her boyfriend's, Finn, birthday, which is also a couple of days before Christmas. They have been briefly introduced but haven't really spoken properly spoken until...

"Berry"

She nodded "Puck right?"

He nodded back at her, that's when they heard the giggles of their friends Quinn and Finn

"Okay, it's official I am going to puke if I see Finn and Quinn again" sitting on the breakfast counter in Quinn's kitchen

Rachel took a seat on the counter next to him handing a beer

"Tell me about it" Rachel said taking a sip of her beer

Puck had finished a sip of his own beer when he spoke "Wait your a girl"

"Wow very stereotypical you are aren't you" Rachel turned to him

Which is when he noticed how stunning she was

"Yeah but girls are always looking for that fairy tale ending aren't they?"

"Again - very stereotypical" Rachel said jokingly sounding offended

"So your telling me that you don't want a fairy tale?" Puck challenged

"I use to, now I just don't expect it" she told him

"How come?" he asked her strangely wanting to know, he heard all about her and the football player Jesse ' (or st jackass as most people now called him) divorce. While she was doing her world tour and it was reported that he had cheated on her multiple times, and because of her tour their divorce has only recently only just started. But he was stupid and only one guy and Puck couldn't even believe that this guy had wrecked her thought on life, she was beautiful and believe me she would definitely find a new man.

"You've seen the papers" She told him confirming what he thought it had been, it was still fresh, Luckily her friend Quinn came in just in time "Puck, Finn wanted to speak to you"

"Okay, see you later Berry" he said checking her out as she elegantly slid off the counter, but Rachel didn't see, but Quinn defiantly did.

Which means being as good as a friend as she was, she was quick to highlight it as soon as she left.

"He is so into you" Quinn told her brunette friend

"I barely know the guy and he doesn't know me that's gonna be a horrible relationship Quinn" she told what must be her very drunk friend

"Who said anything about a relationship, you need to have some Rachel ever since..." that's when Quinn had gone very quiet about Rachel's need for fun speech.

"You can say his name Quinn, I ain't gonna have a flippin mental breakdown" Rachel said, actually sure of herself

"Well you haven't actually had any fun since Jesse" Quinn finally got out of her mouth.

"Quinn, it's been two months, divorce proceedings haven't even finished yet" Rachel defended herself, mad t Q for even bringing this up, she was dealing with it in her own way she just wished people would actually let her to instead of talking about how she is all the time.

"I know but all I'm saying is that you can't be turned off all the time because of one guy" Quinn told her.

"I'm not but Quinn you can't expect me to be all lovey dovey after what I've been through in my life" Rachel said not really wanting to think about her past.

Quinn then walked up to Rachel, checking behind her to see if anyone had been listening to their private conversation, thankfully not. "I know Rachel, but I remember what you were like when you found out about Jesse, we were all there to see it, and none of us want you to go through that again"

Rachel had now calmed down a bit and understood why Quinn was going on about this, she actually really cared about Rachel.

"I'm sorry Q, I know you only want what's best for me" She said opening her arms which she went into without a second of hesitation "I'm sorry to B"

"Now all I have to do it get past the paps for months and maybe this part of my life will be over"

* * *

It was mid January at the sript reading of Rachel's show that Puck and Finn was doing a cameo on when she saw Puck next

"So Finn dragged you into a cameo as well?" She asked him

Puck turned around from the snack table he was currently at

"Well what can I say a show with as hot as girls as you, who couldn't take the opportunity" He told her

"OMG! Noah Pukerman thinks I'm hot think I'm gonna die" Rachel joked imitating a crazy teenage fan that Puck usually dealt with

"Happy to be of service" He said he said giving her a smirk.

"How was your new year anyway?" She said moving towards the food table herself.

"Good, went home and spent time with the family, you?" he asked going back to inspecting the table himself.

"Same Matt and I had a night in with some Pizza and San took me to Disneyland a week before" Rachel told him putting some bits and bobs on her plate.

At Puck's raised eyebrow Rachel said "Mickey and Minnie are cool" looking him dead in his eyes being DEADLY serious

"Whatever you say" raising his free hand in mock surrender

"That's what I thought" She said

That's when they were called in to start the script

* * *

Review are much appreciated xx


	2. Our Siblings Are What?

Disclaimer

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Puck had fun at the script read, Finn told him that this group was like a big family, even though there only half way through there first season, and he had clearly seen that. He seen the magazines recently and there were always at least a little section about Rachel and Jesses divorce. He felt sorry for the girl it was hard enough finding out your husband was cheating on you and then you have paparazzi and fans wondering what was happening making it even more pressure, but he had seen her today and he seen a couple of interviews recently and he knew that she had the support of the PLL cast and her family, he knew that from the fact that Finn hadn't been around that much, most of that had to do with Quinn but he was also going round Rachel's house every so often, it was like he was her actual brother not step brother, which he knew they both saw it as that.

But that wasn't the only thing Puck noticed, but it was certainly one thing he wished he didn't. While he was at the script read Rachel and Sam had their first kiss scene, a scene that most people had been begging for, and he felt something that he hasn't felt in a long time, while they were doing the lead up a pit in his stomach which he only associated with two things fear, which badasses don't have and jealousy, which he concluded that it might possibly be but it couldn't be could it?

* * *

Rachel had enjoyed the script read more then she usually did. She knew it wasn't down to the fact that her and Sam's characters have gotten together, she loved Sam but it was like how she loved her brothers, she didn't love him in that way. It was Puck's company she figured, she didn't know why but he just felt calmer in his presence but how was that possible when she had only just met the man once?

* * *

Rachel had just walked into her apartment when her phone started to ring, seeing that is was her younger sister Demi she answered

"Hay" She answered the phone

"Hay, there's this place called Jump, it is basically filled with trampoline and they even have them slanted at the side so you can do tricks off them wanna come with?" she asked

"Yeah pick you up in ten" she planned

* * *

Rachel did a backflip off the trampoline careful not to hit other people and the edge of the trampolines surrounding her

"how you doing anyway?" Demi asked jumping lightly on the trampoline

"you don't need to worry about me munch I'm doing better" Rcahel told her sister honestly

"Me and Kylie miss you being are roomie though" Demi told thinking of the time Rachel moved in with her and Kylie along with their parents when she came home off her tour and she started her divorce proceedings

"you and kylie can always stay at mine and I'll stay Frisay when we have shabbat dinner" she told Demi talking off her family tradition of having Shabbat dinner when they are in town at her mothers and Will's house on the outskirt of New York even though Will is catholic and so are his kids, including Demi and Kylie.

"that will sound like fun" she told her

"Now come on I'll show how much I'm better than you at trampolining" she told her sticking her tongue out

* * *

"Are you even going to tell me who this girl is I'm meeting tonight " Puck asked his brother

"Marley, and I bet you know her family, especially since her step - brother is your best mate" Jake told him smirking

"Marley Berry, your dating Marley Berry?" he was shocked but his mind was also drifting to a certain other female Berry

"Yeah we did that film together, The First Time, and I guess one thing led to another" he smiled thinking of his girlfriend

"Well look at my brother, going out with one of the Berry kids I'm so proud" he joked

"Ha ha, just be at my house 8 o'clock okay, oh and mom's coming" he slipped in knowing his brother would get shocked at the thought of their controlling mother in town

"Yes sir, I'll be there wait , WHAT!" realizing what he said but it was to late his brother had already hung up but tobe honest his mind was on seeing Rachel again and really looking forward to it, but he was petrified of what his mother would say about his love life, especially with Jewish girls in the house remembering he read it somewhere.

* * *

Rachel and Demi were singing along with the song on the radio in Rachel's car when Rachel's bluetooth said Marley was calling Rachel accepted the call then

"HELLO!" both Rachel and Demi screamed

They heard Marley laugh and then she spoke "Uhmm, what are you guys doing today say around eight?"

The sisters looked at each other "Nothing why?" Rachel answered for them after Demi's shake of her head

"Wanna meet my new boyfriend and his family, well his brother at least" she told him moving her phone away from her ear. Which was lucky for her because the next thing she heard was "WHOOO!" coming from her sisters

"Jake Puckerman" she revealed, that's when Rachel sat up straighter in her seat

"Wait as in Puck's brother?" she asked

"Yep" Marley said popping the p

"How long you been dating this guy?" Rachel asked pushing the thought of seeing Puck out of her mind and really wondering why she even had the thought in the first place

"Six months" she revealed to them

Rachel was confused she thought her and Marley shared everything, she usually told her about boys straight away so why did she wait six months to reveal this information to her?

Then she realized what she was doing six months ago. She was on tour, she was distraught over Jesse cheating being in all the magazines and her marriage was ending, not officially but still it was done with.

"Don't tell me you didn't tell me about Jake because of Jesse" she said

"Well it didn't seem right I saw you when all of us flew out to see you, did that seem like a right time to tell I was seeing someone" Marley reasoned with her

"Marley with all the stuff we've been through as sisters, you can tell me ANYTHING, same goes for all my siblings" Rachel reminded her with a look at Demi as she said the last couple of words

"Yeah but that wasn't about me it was about getting your life in order and getting you ready to perform"

Rachel thought about what happened when she saw her family arrive, minus Demi, Kylie and Will because they still had school, and that if they weren't there she wouldn't of been able to perform

"Yeah, well love you and see you at 8 to see if this guy will pass the test" Rachel said

"I'll text you the address and see you there , love ya" then Marley hung up

* * *

"Are you sure this will be okay?" Marley asked Jake after making correcting the cutlery for the 100th time it felt like to Jake, and he was probably right. He moved over to stand behind her.

Kissing the top of her shoulder he moved her around to face him "Babe, we told each other we love each other that sort of means eventually I'm going to have to meet your family don't it?" he told his very nervous girlfriend

She put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips lightly "thank you"

then they prepared for the first Berry/ Puckerman family dinner

* * *

Walking into the building from the busy streets from New York Rachel was relived by the low amount of paparazzi around the building hoping no one came to the conclusion that Marley and Jake are dating, she didn't want her sister's relationship to be revealed before she wanted it to especially since they've kept the relationship hidden for six months already.

Knocking on the door of the apartment Marley gave her the address of Jake answered

"Hay" He said giving her a smile

She gave him a hug, well as best as she could with a bottle of wine in her hand, "Hiya, nervous?"

He paused for a minuite , "very" he said deciding to be honest, he's only just got Marley to calm down now that the last person was here he suddenly was very nervous about it

"Don't worry, we don't bite and this is for you" she told him, trying to relieve the pressure of him and handing him the bottle of wine she brought

"Thanks everyone's sat at the table" he said motioning for her to walk in

She admired his apartment, it had a lovely color of white on the walls and a modern feel, it suited him, she started to take her coat off but it when it was Jake took it away from her to hang up

Smiling her thanks she walked towards to the table where the Berries and Puckermans sat

* * *

Reviews much appreciated xx


	3. Numbers

Disclaimer

I own nothing

Sorry I haven't posted in like forever but i have only one word

SCHOOL

* * *

When Rachel approached the table the chatter died down so they could say hello to her, she replied hello back as Jake went to get dinner from the kitchen. She was shocked that Jake could fit all her family in, both of her dads, moms, and all the siblings, Quinn wasn't here nor Kurt's fiance and Rachel's publicist/best friend Blaine, but Matt's wife Sally and Rachel's eighteen month year old niece Rebecca was there, but only in the car seat looking like she recently fell asleep, but knowing her niece it would only be for a couple hours till the noise of our talking would wake her. She also noticed two women she didn't know one was a little younger than her own mother so she guessed it was Mrs Puckerman and one probably around Demi and Kylie's age so Rachel figured it was the only female child of the Puckermans , Puck's sister.

Seeing that the only chairs left on the rectangular dining table was one next to Marley, which she guessed was where Jake was going to sit when he arrived with dinner, and Puck, she decided to sit next to Puck mentally telling herself that it was only because Jake was so nervous and being next to Marley would be calm him down, and vice versa, and not that she wanted to be near to Puck.

When she sat next to Puck she said "following me Noah?" and the use of his real name didn't go unnoticed by Puck, or his mother sitting next to him, who was very interested in what his response cwould be, especially since she knew this girl was Jewish.

* * *

"following me Noah?"

_Noah _

She called him Noah - his real name, that probably only a group of selective people did call him and that was only his family and when someone out of that circle did call him Noah, well lets put it this way, they would learn from their mistake.

The strange thing was though that he didn't mind Rachel calling him Noah and it was an absolute surprise to him

How can one girl change his whole perception? a habit of a lifetime for him?

a tradition he never thought in a million years would change but Rachel Berry could apparently

"ahh come on Rachel, we both know your obsessed with the Puckerone" he said using the nickname he use to use in high school

She sat down and sipped the glass of wine she poured herself from the bottle on the table and she surely couldn't stop the laughter from the nickname he used

"Puckerone really?" she asked him raising a eyebrow as she laughed

"What at least i don't like Mickey Mouse" he defended himself

Rachel face turned to a fake offence one "how dare you make fun of mickey mouse" pointing her index finger in his face she told him off jokingly

the cough next to him pulled Puck out of his laughter

_here we go he thought _

"Rachel this is my mother, Delilah Puckerman"

Rachel shacked the older woman's hand "Rachel Berry, nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you to" Delilah smiled at her she was very polite and she could put her son in his place which might be a lot of time but she still needed to check something.

"your very beautiful Rachel" Delilah complemented

"why thank you, you are to but this is whole lot of make up" she replied gesturing to the make up on her face

"good, a girl shouldn't be so pretty stops her from having a sense of humor" followed by laughs

* * *

The Berry Schuester family was happy with with the younger male Puckerman and were having a blast with him during the dinner, he treated Marley right from what they could see anyways which means none of them wanted him dead so far but half way through dinner they defiantly did want to kill a man.

It was just after Jake went to do the last minute touches on the dessert when the chatter on the table died down because a miss rachel berry's mobile had gone off.

Seeing that it was Blaine she said sorry and walked outside of the apartment, where her family was having dinner, into the hallway

"What up Anderson?" She said happiness from her sister finding someone evident in her voice

He hated himself for being the one to tell her this, he had been the one to tell her that the story was going to be printed, he has also been there just as worried as Kurt when he tells her how she is.

No , he thought, he knows how she feels when people look at her with pity and he remember on specific thing she told him

_My husband cheated on so what not like anyone passed away has it?_

Okay Blaine, now or never

"I've got something to tell you" he told the brunette mentally preparing himself for what he was about to tell her

_Come on Blaine you can do this he thought_

He took one deep breath then braced himself

"Andrea's pregnant"

Rachel swore he heart and her breathing stopped for a second

This couldn't be happening, not only did Andrea steal Jesse from her now she has to go and have his children, this couldn't be happening, I mean they weren't even legally divorced yet and he was having a kid,

but of course being the Rachel Berry she wouldn't let this get her down

"So?" she asked Blaine "They were going to have a baby eventually anyway it was inevitable, I just hope the kid has better morals then them"

"Come on B, it's me you can tell me anything you know that" Blaine told her, seeing through her

"Look,am I happy that the sluts pregnant, no, is it something that I am going to be able to deal with, yes"

"I hate that he's done this to you, it makes me sick" Blaine told her thinking about how his fist would feel if he punched it in ' face

"Me to, but you don't have to worry about me I'm fine" Rachel reassured him

* * *

Rachel had hung up on Blaine after reassuring him for what felt like hours that he was indeed okay

She didn't realize Puck had walked into the hallway until he spoke, startling her from her position of leaning on the wall

"Desserts being handed out" he told her

"Thanks, guess i better get back in there then" she said moving towards the slightly ajar door

He lightly grabbed hold of the petite brunettes wrist

"What's wrong" seeing that something had upset her

Rachel battled within herself, should she tell shouldn't she before coming to the conclusion that it probably be on every gossip magazine tomorrow so he probably already know

"She's pregnant" she told him sliding down so she was sitting down on the floor leaning her back on to wall

"Andrea" she elaborated knowing that Puck would understand it then

Puck moved to sit beside her on the floor

"How you holding up?" he asked

"As well as can be expected, I guess I mean it was bound to happen eventually wasn't it, why not now"

Rachel hadn't realized she was playing with her phone in her hands until the object suddenly vanished out of her hands

"What are you doing ?" she asked Puck when she realized that he had her phone and his phone in his hands

"Putting my number in" was his most simplest answer

"Why?"

"So you can call me" he said

"Now why would you give a girl you hardly know your number"

"Because I want to get to know you" he told her realizing how he actually did want to know Rachel Berry

He got up and offered her hand before giving Rachel her phone back

"And besides you can't be any worse then the girls i do know"

He was shocked of how happy her laugh made him when she laughed at that comment

* * *

Reviews are much neededx


	4. First Movie

Disclaimer I sadly own nothing to do with Glee

* * *

Puck and Rachel spoke regularly on the phone after that, sometimes it was texts, sometimes it was calls and sometimes it was even Skype calls but every time that they spoke it felt effortless, uplifting and neither mentioned it, or admitted to themselves that it was happening.

It was really valentines day when they watched their first movie together

_ring ring ring ring ring ring _

Rachel answered her phone looking at her movie collection for something to curl up with a tub of Ben and Jerrys

"Hey" Rachel answered not looking at who was calling her

"Hey Berry" Puck answered

"Noah?" What he called her Berry she was going to call him Noah

"You sound surprised" Puck told her not mentioning how she used his real name and hearing the raised tone of her voice when she said her name

"Well it's valentines, your Noah Puckerman, so I'm a bit confused as to why you would be calling me when there's probably what a gazillion women out there who would happily be your date" she told him

"I could say the same to you" he challenged

"Yeah but you see I'm happily going on a date with Leonardo Dicaprio" she told him picking up Titanic off her book case

"Which one?" he asked knowing that she was most likely watching one of his movies

"Titanic" she told him moving on to her bed to put the disc into her laptop

"What part you at I'll watch it with you" Puck asked her moving over to his own dvd collection to pick up the dvd that sister left behind last weekend when she was here

"Wow, Noah Puckerman has titanic and no date on valentines someone better tell TMZ" she mocked

"It's Beth's now which part you at" Putting in the disc in his mac sitting in his bed

"Just started" she answered

* * *

They have got to the part when Rose jumps back into the ship not wanting to be with Jack

"Now why would she do that?" He asked Rachel over the phone

"Ummm maybe because she's in love" She told him with a 'are you stupid tone'

"But why risk your life I mean he dies in the end anyway so what's the point" he told her

"She doesn't know does she and imagine if she hadn't of gone and leaped back into the ship, she wouldn't of spent those moments with him" She told him

Puck couldn't believe this was the same girl he met at Finn's birthday party, the one that was just sick at the thought of Finn and Quinn

"What happened to the girl who wasn't all girly girly" he asked her voicing his thoughts

"Maybe Leo just brings out the romantic in me" she told him but deep down she was thinking that it was a certain other actor that was bringing out the old Rachel

* * *

It was at the part just before Jack died when Puck heard sniffles on the end of the phone

"Don't tell me your crying Berry" he spoke avoiding the feeling of protectiveness that he was feeling inside of him

"How can you not?" she asked

"easy I ain't" he mocked

"shut up , you don't count you have no heart" she mocked right back

"yeah probably because you stamped all over it" he told her enjoying their banter and so was Rachel

"well if you had one it must of been all some and dark and dying so I really was just putting it out of it's misery when you think about it Noah" she told him and he could practically hear the grin on her face over the phone

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short promise the next couple of chapter i write will be longer

reviews much needed xx


	5. First kiss

Thank you for your amazing response to the previous chapters

Thank you to the ones who put my story in their favourite list or decided to follow it and who reviewed you gave this girl a little bit bigger of a ego - you rock

I think most people will be happy with this chapter

I own nothing

* * *

Neither of them realised who kissed each other first, he had invited her, Finn, Quinn,Jake and Marley around to see the premier of his and Finn's new show, Suits.

The first sign of trouble should of been when Rachel got these feelings of jealousy when Pucks character, Mike started flirting with Rachel (yep they didn't half laugh at the fact of the character called rachel) who was played by Tina Cohen Chang. Rachel didn't even know why she was getting jealous, she was married to a guy named Mike so why would she need to be jealous?

The second sign came when they hugged for a tad longer than expected when everyone congratulated Finn and Puck on such an amazing show

But probably the third and biggest was when everyone had left and Rachel being the good person that she is had to stay

* * *

"You know you didn't had to stay right Puck told her as he picked up beer bottles while Rachel took empty plates into the kitchen

"might aswell" she spoke as he joined her in the kitchen putting the empty beer bottles in the bin

"well thank you anyway rachel" he said

"welcome noah" she replied

Rachel bent down to put the dishes into the dishwasher giving puck an excellent view of her ass, which rachel noticed

"you checking me out?" she bluntly asked him

"yes" he admitted not ashamed

"god, why would a guy wanna check me out?" she said only half jokingly

he started taking steps towards her

"your beautiful"

step

"your incrediblely talented"

step

"your witty"

step

"your funny"

one step away from her

"your perfect"

step

then they were incrediblely close and both of them was entranced with the other

"Am I?" She asked staring deep into his hazel eyes

" definitely" he spoke

that's when there lips met

* * *

Short I know but I thought I'll do a whole chapter with the smut so if people didn't want to read the smit they could just skip over the chapter

please give me and ideas or tips through reviews or pm

this is as much your story as it mine


	6. First Time

I own nothing... but i bet we all secretly wished we owned glee and earned megabucks like Ryan

**WARNING**

**SMUT - SO DON'T READ CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT**

* * *

Rachel pushed him away

"I'm sorry"

This was all to soon she wasn't even sure that she was over how much Jesse hurt her, there divorce had only been finalized not a week before, a night he rang Puck to get her mind off of things aswell as went out with her family dinner.

Rachel moved out of Puck's kitchen in his apartment into the very spacious living room, that's when she felt Puck's hand grab her wrist

"Why are you running away?" he asked her

"Because, I'm crazy, i'm insecure and no way good enough for you" she told him, turning to look him into the eyes

"Do you want me to repeat the things I said in the kitchen, because your none of the things you just said you were" he assured her

Rachel was in two minds, on one side she could just give in to her emotions and be with Noah, or let her insecurities consume her whole

But all Rachel needed to make up her mind was the look of pure lust in Puck's eyes

Then she brought their lips together in a lock of passion

* * *

The next thing Rachel felt was her back hitting Puck's apartment door and the rubbing of fabric as she wrapped her legs around Puck's waist, moaning as he grinds against her center

She pulls his face towards her by putting her hands on both of his cheeks. But his hands find the bottom of her shirt desperate to feel her warm skin. However, he notices that her hands have quickly found the bottom of his and is pulling it off him.

He pulls on the shirt, ripping it up to the deep v between her breasts. Rachel gasps, pulling away from his lips and looks down at her shirt. Her now hard nipples are there for him to just see. Puck moans at the sight of her breasts and pushes the clothes off her shoulders."I'll buy you a new one." He sucks in a nipple, swirling his tongue around before biting it gently. He's instantly rewarded with her grinding into him.

"Oh God." Her head falls back and his the door hard.

"Careful." Puck laughs gently around her peak and sets her on her feet. His hands quickly work on getting her shorts and underwear down in one swift motion then admires her boots. His cock twitches. Time to get them around his waist again. Rachel runs her hand down his chest, across his abs and the small trail of hair that leads down to the top of his jeans

She starts on his pants as he braces both arms on the door while kissing her. He grabs his wallet to pluck out a condom then throws that behind him too. She stares at his dick and swallows, getting even more wet. She takes the condom from him and rolls it on

He then picks her up, pushing her back against the door

* * *

Sorry I left it there I'm just no good at writing smut x


End file.
